Sengoku Basara Momoiro Paradox
by JgarnO
Summary: When Nobunaga tries to desroy the crimson armor a group of warriors from another world find themselves stranded in a land devoid of men


This is my first attempt at a Fanfic, I thought this was a good idea for a crossover and wanted to try it out. This prologue chapter will focus on the Sengoku Basara characters. The Sengoku Otome characters will appear in the next chapter.

**Prologue:**

On the battlefield at Sekigahara the air was thick with the smell of gunpowder, death and fear but for Mitsunari it could just as well have been the smell of cherry blossoms, for him the only thing that mattered was ending the life of the traitor standing before him.

"IEAYASU!" The swordsman screamed as he swung his blade faster than the eye could see but every strike was skillfully blocked by Ieyasus armored fist. As the eastern commander went on the offensive and fist met blade there were no doubt in the minds of the soldiers watching the battle that this fight would determine the fate of the entire country.

All around the battlefield similar battles where taking place, not far from the commanders an equally fierce duel as the one eyed dragon Date Masamune clashed with his long time rival Sanada Yukimura.

"Out of my way Yukimura, I will be the one to take Mitsunaris head!"

Masamune shouted as he charged, his six swords all drawn

"First you will have to get trough me!"

Yukimura responded flames erupting from his twin spears as he met his rivals charge.

Elsewhere the man known as the sea devil Chosokabe Motochika swung his controversial weapon, a giant anchor striking several arrows out of the air and trying to close the distance between him and the young girl who was quickly loosing arrow after arrow at the one eyed pirate while gracefully trying to keep a safe distance.

Despite the barrage of arrows Motochika only cared about reaching Ieyasu before it was too late

_"Ieyasu don't you dare die; until you tell me why you betrayed our friendship you are not allowed to die."_

His thought where interrupted as an arrow barely graced him as he got close enough to strike the girl who was easily knocked back by the burning anchor.

On a hill overlooking the battlefield where Hideakis forces had been stationed before they joined the battle on Ieyasus side. A lone man stood and watched the battle unfold below him, the man whore white robes beneath his armor and the lower half of his face was hidden beneath a mask and in each hand he held a grim looking scythe. He kept looking down on the battlefield as if waiting for something or someone.

At the western army's command center a man in green armor carrying a circular blade was issuing commands to his subordinates while maintaining a cold aura of calm that gave those around him the impression of a man in complete control, unfazed by any changes on the battlefield. His confident expression suddenly changed to mildly annoyed for barely a second as another man on a flying palanquin approached. The Newcomer was completely covered in bandages beneath his armor. The bandaged mans eyes met the cold eyes of the green armored man as he spoke.

"Motonari why have you not sent your troops onto the battlefield yet."

Mori Motonaris expression remained calm as he answered.

"There is no need to send all our forces into battle yet. It is necessary to keep reserves for when there is truly need for them; it is not wise to waste pawns needlessly."

Motonari met the bandaged mans stare and continued.

"Besides Yoshitsugu you still have another card to play."

The bandaged man eyed the strategist carefully and replied.

"Indeed I have already sent out the Demon queen now that Hideaki has betrayed us. I would gladly punish that coward myself if I didn't have other responsibilities entrusted on me by Mitsunari." Underneath the bandages Yoshitsugus lips formed a wicked smile as he without a doubt imagining what Oichi would do to Hideaki when she got her demonic hands on him. Once Yoshitsugu had floated away Motonari turned his gaze to the battlefield observing the banners of the many clans and factions participating. While Tokugawa and Ishida Banners could be seen all over the battlefield the where many other notable factions participating. He was not surprised to see troops carrying Date and Takeda banners engaging each other, he could also clearly see the Chosokabe forces fighting the Iyokono troops. His eyes then settled on what remained of Kanbeis troops whom where under heavy fire from the Saica faction, not that it mattered to Motonari what happened to Kanbeis rabble they had been meant to be sacrificed from the moment they were ordered to lead the charge against the Eastern army's lines where the Saica had positioned their muskets. Suddenly new screams could be heard on the other side of the battlefield and Motonari knew that the Demon queen had engaged the Kobyakawa troops.

The masked mans eyes seemed to fill with joy as he saw arms made of pure darkness wreak havoc among Hideakis troops. He began moving down from the hill his eyes focused on one person, in the center of the black arms a lone beautiful woman with sad empty eyes.

**In a place more far away from this battlefield than imaginable but at the same time surprisingly close**

A group of women on a field, one of them raises a huge sword and delivers a powerful blow to a red helmet but when the sword and helmet connect the women are blinded by a flash of light and when their eyesight recovers the helmet was gone without a trace.

Mitsunari was breathing heavily finding it increasingly difficult to stand, some of Ieyasus blows had connected with Mitsunaris body witch must have broken some of his ribs, he honestly didn't know how exactly how much more damage he had received but to him none of that mattered all his mind was focused on was the ongoing duel. He could see that Ieyasu was struggling with his own wounds most prominently on shallow wound across his chest and a deeper one witch he was trying to put pressure on with his hand. Mitsunari ignoring his pain prepared to launch another attack forcing Ieyasu to raise his fists to counter the coming attack. Mitsunari charged with all the speed he could muster, Ieyasu reacts to Mitsunaris charge by slamming his fist into the ground shattering it forcing Mitsunari to stop his charge for a moment before suddenly circling the crater left by Ieyasus attack with inhuman speed appearing next to Ieyasu who blocks the attack with one fist the sending other one about to strike Mitsunaris body. Mitsunari quickly jumps back out of Ieayasus reach who quickly goes on the offensive charging towards Mitsunari whom responds with his own charge. The moment their attacks are about to connect a flash of light strikes from the sky like lightning engulfing the two combatants.

Please rate and comment


End file.
